nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bottle Blitz
}} The Bottle Blitz is a 2010 Super Soaker SoakerWars blaster that holds 260mL of water. It is a piston-based pump-action Super Soaker that holds up to 3L of water, which is incredible for its size although it does not come with a reservoir of that capacity. It is the successor of the 2008 Bottle Shot. It is a general improvement over the Bottle Shot as it can shoot up to an extra 3 feet. As of 2014 it is currently only sold in black. Like the Bottle Shot, the Bottle Blitz can exchange the bottle it came with with any water bottle, metal bottle or anything that will fit on to the end of the blaster. It sells for $7.99 currently. There is no Tactical Rail due to the size of the blaster, meaning no scopes can be attached. Despite this, however, the blaster does have an iron sight built into the pump handle. It was designed to be the back-up blaster in the SoakerWars line. It was re-released under the Nerf Super Soaker line in 2011. It was not released in black until 2011. It was released in a 3-pack in 2011 as well, which contained three black Bottle Blitzes. Relation with Bottle Shot The design of the Bottle Blitz is heavily influenced on the design on the Bottle Shot and the two share very similar components. As the successor to the Bottle Shot, the Bottle Blitz has almost the exact same design reservoir with the exception that the Bottle Shot's is transparent while the Bottle Blitz's is the colour of the blaster that it is featured on. The internals are very similar to that of the Bottle Shot's as well. The only major difference between the two blasters is the handle, which is very curvy on the Bottle Shot's while it is smooth on the Bottle Blitz. Despite similar looks and internals, the Bottle Blitz has better performance as it can shoot slightly farther than the Bottle Shot. Variations BottleBlitzSoakerWarsBlue.jpg|The SoakerWars 2010 blue Bottle Blitz box. BottleBlitzSoakerWarsRed.jpg|The SoakerWars 2010 red Bottle Blitz box. BottleBlitz2011Blue.jpg|The Nerf Super Soaker 2011 blue Bottle Blitz box. BottleBlitz2011Red.jpg|The Nerf Super Soaker 2011 red Bottle Blitz box. BottleBlitz2011Black.jpg|The Nerf Super Soaker 2011 black Bottle Blitz box. BottleBlitz2011Black2.jpeg|The second Nerf Super Soaker 2011 black Bottle Blitz box. BottleBlitz2011Black3Pack.jpg|The Nerf Super Soaker 2011 black 3-pack box. Trivia * It is one of the cheapest still-sold Super Soakers. * Soda bottles, water bottles and even some wine and beer bottles will all work with this blaster. * It has been released in seven boxes so far. * It comes in the colours black, red and blue. * The black Bottle Blitz is exclusive to the Nerf Super Soaker line. * It is one of two Super Soakers compatible with water bottles. * It has no tactical rail unlike the Rattler and Shot Blast. External Links * iSoaker's review of the Bottle Blitz Category:Super Soaker Category:SoakerWars Category:Nerf Super Soaker Category:Blasters introduced in 2010 Category:Blasters introduced in 2011 Category:Piston Pressure Blasters Category:Nerf blasters